Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been providing location-based services (e.g., via mobile phone, tablets, in-vehicle systems, etc.) associated with different geo-locations and points of interest (POIs) that users may be at, may be interested in, may be communicating about, or the like. For example, a digital map on a smart phone may illustrate a view of the user's current location and POIs while providing information about or navigation directions to that POI. In another scenario, service providers may track the user's location and provide updates to the user's location based on the location information determined from the user device. However, in certain situations, location information of the user determined from the user device may not be accurate or may not be indicative of the user's current location. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to determining accurate current location information of users.